In many parts of the world, people have become accustomed to nearly constant data connectivity through Wi-Fi, cellular, or other connections. Indeed, many consider connection to certain electronic services as essential. This is especially true when traveling away from home in an unfamiliar place. In these situations, travel applications provide guidance essential to creating an enjoyable experience for the traveler.
However, there are many regions in which data connectivity is limited and/or prohibitively expensive. For example, in some areas like China, it may be difficult to buy a local subscriber identification module (SIM) or card. A SIM card is an integrated circuit chip that securely stores the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number and its related key, which are used to identify and authenticate subscribers on mobile telephony devices (such as mobile phones and computers). Without a local SIM card, users may not be able to access data networks in these areas.
Also, in some areas like Cuba, the Internet is characterized by a low number of connections, limited bandwidth, censorship, and high cost. The Internet in Cuba has stagnated since its introduction in the late 1990s because of lack of funding, tight government restrictions, the U.S. embargo, and high costs. Similarly, the Internet in some parts of Africa is limited by a lower penetration rate when compared to the rest of the world. Indeed, most African countries currently have very limited internet availability. Additionally, the network infrastructure that does exist on the continent is concentrated in South Africa, Morocco, Egypt and smaller economies like Mauritius and Seychelles.